


Not Until You Know All About The Solar System

by MoftissslilWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Play, Dom/sub, Hysterical Literature, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vibrators, Voice Kink, sub!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoftissslilWriter/pseuds/MoftissslilWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John subjects Sherlock to a test of patience as punishment for all the times John's has been tested</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Until You Know All About The Solar System

     Sherlock was perched delicately upon one of the chairs adjacent to the table in the living room, a copy of Brian Cox’s “Wonders of the Solar System” clenched in his hands, his knuckles white. The angular white naked planes of the man were clearly visible to John, sat opposite him at the table, as Sherlock began to read: “At the turn of the twenty-first century, the Solar System is our civilization’s frontier.” Sherlock’s voice was deep, hitching at odd intervals, and his breath was uneven. A small hum was heard under the sounds of the detective’s rasped words: the hum of a small vibrator situated inside of the taller man, palpitating inside him as if with the goal to shake him apart. Still, he attempted to read on:

“Our first steps _hhhh_ into the unexplored lands above our heads have been _oooohhh_ wildly successful, revealing a treasure chest of _aaaaa God_ new worlds and giving us priceless insights _John pllllease_ into our planet’s unique beauty and fragility. _Hgnhhhhhhhhh_ ”

     John’s hand moved along his shaft, his mouth twisted into a smirk as he watched the usually sure and cocky man before him be brought to a state of inarticulateness and desperation. John was subjecting him to a test of patience as this was to be Sherlock’s punishment for all the times he tested John’s. The vibrator was barely larger than three of his fingers, yet it managed to make the raven haired man quiver.

“As a species, we are constantly balanced _oh, oh, oh, hhh, hhhhhh_ on a knife-edge, prone to _paro-paro-_ parochial disputes and unable to harness _ssssssss_ ,” Sherlock tried to shift, making the vibrator press against his prostate _“Ahhh! Ohhhh yes, John, oh God! Ohhhhhhmmmmmm_ ,” again he shifted, now focussing on trying not to touch the chair at all, attempting to simply hover “our powerful curiosity and boundless ingenuity,” he finished quickly.

    John’s pumps into his own fists grew more rapid, thoroughly enjoying the show Sherlock provided; the sights and sounds presented to him at this moment were nearly too much to bear. Biting his lip as not to interrupt or spoil the auditory feast provided, John made quick work of bringing himself to orgasm. He watched as Sherlock mewed and whimpered, a thin veil of sweat upon his brow; the book, still in his hands, began to tear from the tension. John became unable to help himself, small noises that almost mimicked those of Sherlock began to flow from him through his last few strokes. Screaming the name of the man opposite him, John climaxed, his entire form contracting from the force.

    Sherlock’s hands abandoned the book, clenching the edge of the table. He sat and rocked on the chair, the vibrations catching his prostate and making him pulse with pleasure, shouting out _“Yes!”_ each time. He was dangerously close _“John PLEASE!”_ he sobbed, begging. “Go ahead, let me see you come,” John leaned in to and whispered “but don’t you dare get anything on the book.” With that, Sherlock’s eyes closed, letting out a wanton moan, and began to rut and rock himself onto the chair in a wild abandon. Barely a moment later Sherlock came with a yelp and whimper, collapsing forward onto the table. He shuddered and breathed deeply, then John reached forward to stroke his hair.

“Do you see how hard it is to be patient?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an anon prompt I received in responds to one of my other stories


End file.
